


When they met

by Lulu173



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Pre-Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu173/pseuds/Lulu173
Summary: "Welcome to Air Temple Island!"This is the story of how they met and how they fell in love.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	When they met

"Welcome to Air Temple Island!" Avatar Aang's voice boomed. He and Tenzin were welcoming the new Air acolytes this week. As his father said the speech for what felt like the 100th time, Tenzin's eye's looked down the row of acolytes, studying each one's features. As he went down the line, the girl at the end had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. Tenzin looked at her more closely. Her wavy brown hair was tied in a bun at the base of her skull, orange and yellow robes hugged her figure well. His eyes met her face. “Wow…” Tenzin thought. She was very beautiful, almost unbelievable even. She had to be at most 18 years old. She looked shy, nervous. Pema felt eyes on her, as she looked up, ocean blue eyes collided with her emerald green ones. 

They stayed like that for what felt like forever until, “Well, that’s everything for now. Before you all go with the other acolytes that will show you to your dorms, I would love to meet everyone here.” Aang said loudly. They averted their eyes, a mild blush stained each other’s face and down their necks. All the acolytes went up to Aang and Tenzin bowing and introducing themselves. Pema was at the back of the line clearly embarrassed for making goo goo eyes at the Avatar's son, As soon as Pema came up a light pink hue came to their cheeks. 

Pema bowed, “It’s a pleasure to meet you and your son, Avatar Aang”

“And you as well,” Aang bowed in return, “What is your name, young acolyte?” 

“Pema.” she said as her eyes drifted to Tenzin, There was a small silence as looked at each other. An “Ahem” came from Aang’s mouth. 

“Oh! Where are my manners? I’m Tenzin, it’s lovely to meet you Pema.” Tenzin bowed to her. Pema tried to stop the blush but her efforts failed her. 

Aang snapped his fingers almost forgetting that she needed to get to her dorm. “Okay Pema, if you come this way Acolyte Jaim can show you to your dor-” 

Tenzin cut him off, “Actually, I can show her where she needs to go.” Pema’s eyebrows rose in surprise not expecting Tenzin to offer something like that. Aang looked at him confused with a single eyebrow raised. 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. I’m perfectly fine going with Acolyte Jaim. It would be silly for you to take time out of your day for some new acolyte you don’t even know.” Pema said quickly, her hand fiddled with her robes.

“Well, I would like to change that.” he smiled, “Now come along, I’ll walk you there. You can handle everything else, right Father?” He didn’t even wait for a response, he was already on his with a shocked Pema.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think 💕


End file.
